Courting
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Nico courts Will somewhat successfully. Solangelo. Fluff. One-shot. Seriously it's a one-shot. Don't tell me to update.


Nico flirts all the time.

Will just doesn't get his smooth moves.

What a fucking idiot.

* * *

The stammering should have been the first clue. Or maybe it was the fact that Nico let Will talk to him however he damn well pleased. Not many people on God's green earth could get away with that. Not that many try.

"I'm not sure how I can make it anymore obvious." Nico said to Jason as they stood outside of the dinning pavilion sweeping the white granite stone. Jason shrugged as he picked up a discarded juice box from one of the younger campers.

"No offense Nico, but you're from 1930′s. You're version of flirting is just about as innocent as opening the door for somebody. And don't forget that Will is a guy. Most men aren't as in tune with being flirted with as girls are." Jason reasoned awkwardly. Nico scowled. He hated being reminded that he wasn't from this time period. As if the outdated lingo and ignorance on any kind of technology didn't scream _"I don't belong"_ loud enough.

"So what? I should make it more obvious? Maybe I should just drag him by thee ankles into my cabin." Nico set the push broom down.

"Yeah, man. I mean, not the whole 'surprise sex' thing, but make it more obvious. What did they do back then? Court? Try and like, court him." Jason scratched his head trying to get the words out. Nico had never courted anybody before but he has seen older couples go on dates through the streets of Venice when he was a child. Always hand in hand. The girl would have a bundle of flowers tucked into her arm and the man would go out of his way to show his potential to be a good mate.

Very cut and dry. Nico could certainly do this. And when he proved his value as a partner, Will will understand his intentions. Nico grabbed his sword and shouted a farewell to Jason. He had to visit the Demeter cabin.

* * *

"Will." Kayla said from behind curtain five. Will was wrapping bandages for later use during his off time. He liked to be prepared. Will looked up, giving his sister his undivided attention.

"Somebody is here for you." Kayla stepped aside and ushered Nico into Will's office. If you wanted to call a desk by the supply closet an office. Nico had something behind his back and a look of determination on his face. Will flashed a smile at Kayla and she gave him a knowing wink. She knew her brother had his sites set on Nico di Angelo. However, given everything that has happened in the past few months, he was taking it slow. Very slow. Best not to pressure Nico into anything.

"What's up, man?" Will asked leaning back in his chair. Nico flinched at the 'buddy, buddy' nickname but held fast. Like a true warrior. Take that dad. Nico stuttered out a small answer before shoving a bouquet of tiny sunflowers and Nightshade into Will's surprised grasp.

"Nightshade and Sunflowers." Nico said looking at the ground with interest. Before Will could answer Nico turned on his heels and marched out of the infirmary. Will was pleasantly confused.

* * *

It kept happening. Will was a bit happy at first but now he was confused. Nico would stomp away from him after each kind deed. It wasn't that Will's feelings were hurt or anything. He was just confused.

The other day, he pulled Will's chair out for him and than stalked off to his own table.

Than he opened the door for Will when he was walking up to the Big House to deliver the weakly report. But after Will was ushered inside, Nico let the door close and walked away. Not even entering through the door he insisted upon opening.

Nico also have Will his dark chocolate cupcake at dinner the other night and as Will ate it, Nico starred at it with longing. If he wanted the cupcake why did he give it to him?

And every day the past week, the Demeter cabin would bring a single rose to him in the infirmary. Addressed to Will from his secret admirer.

"Nico has been acting strange. Always doing nice things, but running away afterward." Will mussed to Kayla during a late shift. Will stretched out bandages and Kayla cut them with a large pair of sheers.

"He's getting more comfortable around you that's for sure. Maybe you can ask him on an 'official' date now." Kayla placed the sheers back in the medical tools box and began putting their prepped bandages in the supply closet.

"You think? When should I do it?" Will asked as he began taking off his surgeon shirt and putting on his jacket.

"As soon as possible. Why wait? You've been waiting for weeks!" Will couldn't argue there. Than it was decided. Tomorrow night, at the camp fire, he would ask out Nico di Angelo.

* * *

Nico stood. Mouth agape. Will Solace stood in front of him, and the camp surrounded them while watching the scene unfold in silence. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and a few stray whispers.

He couldn't believe this. Will's words echoed in his head.

 _"Go on a date with me?"_

Finally, Nico's shock turned promptly into anger.

"Oh no." Nico said angrily and Will looked taken back by his sudden tone. "I worked for two weeks to court you. I get to be the one to ask you out. Not the other way around. I worked for this!" Will blinked. And suddenly, it all made sense. The sweets. The flowers. The odd behavior.

Will threw his head back and laughed. Nico still looked a bit angry, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay darlin'." Will said loudly. "Go ahead and ask me." Will waited with a goofy smile on his face and Nico's face turned bright red in an instant. His eyes shifted around to all the camper's eyes watching them and strangled squeaks were the only sounds that left his mouth.

"I'll uh-I'll do it when I'm good and ready!" Nico protested with embarrassment masked as anger. "Not when you tell me to." Nico folded his arms across his small body and stalked off toward his cabin for the night.

Will watched him with a goofy smile. Not even mad.

Got up to go to the bathroom after this and saw my own reflection in the mirror by my desk.

Scared the shit out of me.

~Hal


End file.
